<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fishnets and booty shorts by Glowingyun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820830">fishnets and booty shorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowingyun/pseuds/Glowingyun'>Glowingyun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>youtuber ateez [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Seonghwa and Yunho are brothers, alternative universe/youtubers, an au where yungi are boyfriends and they are happy, just fluff, mingi enjoys annoying his boyfriend, pure fluff, they are too inlove, they do some dumbshit in public</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowingyun/pseuds/Glowingyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>youtuber song mingi decides to do the "swapping clothes with my boyfriend for 24 hours" challenge and it goes extremely well !!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>youtuber ateez [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fishnets and booty shorts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was around 10 a.m when mingi woke up with his alarm , bts's fire . he quickly got up and turned it off . he knew his boyfriend won't flinch even if the whole song was played 10 times louder then this but he couldn't risk it . he should record yunho sleeping and his morning blush on today's vlog so he should wake up first . </p><p> </p><p>its a MUST .</p><p> </p><p>mingi put on a shirt and left the room to record his intro "hi everyone its mingki !! today's video is something that i've promised to do a month ago . yes it's a long time but it's not so easy to get my boyfriend to wear only my clothes for 24 hours maybe because he knows how evil i am ... anyways yes im doing the 《swapping clothes with my boyfriend for 24 hours》 challenge !! its saturday so yunnie doesn't have work today . i will let him sleep a little bit more and go to brush my teeth , make some breakfast AND the most exciting part im gonna go pick a comfortable outfit for him to wear after waking up"</p><p> </p><p>the rest of the video was easy . he can speed up the parts where his doing his morning routine and make the whole making pancake process look somewhat satisfying on the camera and put a cheery music on the videos *make sure not to get copyrighted tho* and BOOM !! it was his turn to make yunho's saturday the most miserable saturday of his life .</p><p> </p><p>mingi laid down next to his boyfriend and just stared at him for a good 2 minutes . he knew the camera on their desk was out of focus but it was fine . he doesn't need to show how he wakes yunho up with kisses all over his face to 3 million people . this blurry sight might make it look even more artsy and romantic in mingi's opinion only if yunho actually WOKE UP . </p><p> </p><p>"yun ?" a kiss to his right eyelid .</p><p>"yunnie ?" another one to his left eyelid .</p><p>"baby ?" two on his cheeks .</p><p>"sweetheart ?" a kiss on his forehead .</p><p>"honey ?" yunho finally stirred when mingi pressed a kiss to his nose . he opened his eyes a bit to see his boyfriend smiling at him so sweetly and gosh did it make yunho's heart beat faster ? yes it did . it amazes him how he can never get used to mingi's smile shining like an actual piece of the sun , warm and blinding .</p><p> </p><p>"morning sunshine !" yunho greeted with his deep sleep voice and mingi's gummy smile grew even wider "goodmorning angel" he greeted back and pushed a few strands of hair out of yunho's face .</p><p> </p><p>"if you don't stop staring at me right now your breakfast will cool down and im sure you don't like cold chocolate milk" mingi said after one or two minutes of silent eye contact with his boyfriend .</p><p> </p><p>yunho's mind still wasn't loaded completely so he just murmured "you're beautiful" . sleepy yunho was really the most adorable thing mingi has ever seen . his cheeks rosy , his hair fluffy and messy : perfect for ruffling , one of the only sides of yunho that actually asks for attention and kisses , he will say anything that comes to his mind in the moment and he will look so lost and confused for half an hour (yes mingi has paid attention to that too) after waking up and mingi just felt this huge urge to wrap a blanket around him and PROTECT .</p><p> </p><p>"stop being so cute !! wanna see your outfit for today ?" mingi grinned and this made yunho's eyes widen in shook . he has completely forgotten about today's challenge . he just nodded hesitantly .</p><p> </p><p>so here they were .</p><p> </p><p>yunho wrapped in a blanket to hide his naked body from the camera , eyes and mouth wide open , staring at a red booty short and a huge oversized pastel pink t_shirt .</p><p> </p><p>mingi zoomed in and laughed at his boyfriend's shocked expression . "so how do you like it ?"</p><p> </p><p>"min ... are you serious right now ?"</p><p> </p><p>"of course !!"</p><p> </p><p>"but i've never worn anything this ... short"</p><p> </p><p>"that's the point love !" mingi let him stare at the clothes for a little more and grinned "are you going to wear it or you wanna be naked for the rest of the day ?"</p><p> </p><p>yunho groaned and hid his face in his hands "ok leave so i can get changed" mingi smiled at his misery and turned back to go to the kitchen again but yunho's voice stopped him "wait, can i pick clothes for you too ?"</p><p> </p><p>maybe this video wasn't a really good idea ...</p><p> </p><p>°•°•°•°•°</p><p> </p><p>"you're really lucky i've shaved my legs last week" yunho said and shoved a piece of pancake in his mouth . still a bit sulky from having to wear something out of his comfort zone .</p><p> </p><p>mingi who still had that shit eating grin on his face responded "it's not like you grow too much body hair anyway . also what makes you think i would let you wear something else just because of body hair ? i couldn't care less and you'll look beautiful no matter what" he shrugged and yunho just rolled his eyes but still smiling, clearly fluttered .</p><p> </p><p>mingi cutted a bit of pancake with extra syrup for his boyfriend and asked "but why didn't you take revenge ? the clothes you picked are too normal" the taller opened his mouth for the pancake and pouted "if it wasn't for you recording it all and the hyungs coming over i wouldn't give you any clothes . but they can't see you naked like that and i don't really want to pop a boner in front of your camera so i just gave you tighter clothes . you always wear oversized" he pointed out and mingi chuckled .</p><p> </p><p>"right ! now that i think about it they are really tighter then what i usually wear" he smiled at his boyfriend but yunho's eyes widened and he asked in a small voice "i should've picked something more interesting right ? your video is going to be ruined now"</p><p> </p><p>_noooo !! what do you mean ? this video is all about torturing you ! i just let you pick my outfits as a bonus . also this is my channel so it's my job to make it fun or not . you just be yourself and let me do the rest ok ?</p><p> </p><p>yunho sighed . that's why mingi was the love of his life . always calming and sweet . call yunho cheesy but he would die without his boyfriend .</p><p> </p><p>_i was going to say something really cheesy right now but there is a camera here .</p><p> </p><p>mingi shrugged "they already know how cheesy you are . remember how you said my eyes look like crescents when i smile on that tokyo trip vlog ? i didn't edit that out"</p><p> </p><p>the older gasped harshly "you promised you won't keep it !!!"</p><p> </p><p>his boyfriend stuck his tongue out "i lied ~~"</p><p> </p><p>_consider yourself dead !!</p><p> </p><p>now you would think he will keep mingi in a chokehold or something with that threat but in fact after a few seconds the house was filled with the sound of their giggles while yunho tickled his boyfriend to death and then they both madeout untill god knows how many minutes, clearly not interested in the cold foods on the table anymore .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>°•°•°•°•°</p><p> </p><p>_WE'RE GOING SHOPPING !!!!</p><p> </p><p>yunho's phone dropped onto the floor with a loud sound . then he shouted and fell on top of it .</p><p> </p><p>mingi gasped at the situation he created and put his camera on the sofa to go check on his boyfriend . </p><p> </p><p>_oh my fucking god !! are you okay puppy ?</p><p> </p><p>yunho simply sat on the floor next to their bed (as if nothing has happened) and picked up his phone to search for any injuries while mingi was trying to see if his head is fine . when he was sure of its well being he looked at his boyfriend who looked like a guilty puppy .</p><p> </p><p>_why on the earth would you stop our harry potter movie at the middle of it to go bring your camera and scare the shit out of me like that ?</p><p> </p><p>_im sorry baby !! i just wanted a cool transition for my video . i didn't know you would be that surprised !! are you really ok ?</p><p> </p><p>yunho sighed and then a smile was on his face "did you record the way i fell ?" mingi giggled "i think so ! let me bring it so we can check !!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>°•°•°•°•°</p><p> </p><p>"i'll rip your head off if any of my co_workers see me like this" yunho sighed for the 10th time that day and fixed his bangs which were messy from running his hands through them multiple times out of pure frustration . but to mingi it wasn't a big deal .</p><p> </p><p>yes yunho was wearing an orange cropped t_shirt that could show his bellybutton everytime he lifted his hands with ripped jeans and fucking fishnet under it . but it wasn't that bad right ? the worst thing was mingi was next to him wearing a whole ass grey suit with a white shirt under it which could look a little_ no actually too out of place for a normal walk to the mall . yunho would never agree to that innocent "grocery shopping" if he knew mingi would pick THIS outfit for him . but he had no choice other then taking revenge like this . at least they were getting equal weird looks from people around them now .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>mingi grinned and whispered to his boyfriend "c'mon babe you should be thankful im not making you start modelling right here" yunho picked a pack of his favourite jellies and raised a brow "just to let you know i will NOT take any poses for your camera untill i make sure no human being can be seen around us" the younger just nodded his head and smiled at his boyfriend's cute attitude . </p><p> </p><p>_i kinda hate the fact that we are dressed exactly like the typical "daddy and babyboy" couples they write in those childish fictions .</p><p> </p><p>_well, maybe if you haven't given me a suit there wouldn't be any problem now !!</p><p> </p><p>_no you actually deserve that . i just don't understand why am "i" the babyboy ?</p><p> </p><p>_i wasn't planning to make you look like one . it's just that you've never tried anything like this before and i really wanted to see how your thighs would look like in a fishnet ...</p><p> </p><p>yunho smirked "you seem to like these way too much !! maybe we can finally step up things from vanilla !!"</p><p> </p><p>_im sure choking is not considered vanilla sweetheart ...</p><p> </p><p>the taller's eyes widened "hey what the fuck !! you're not putting that in the video"</p><p> </p><p>mingi planted a kiss on top of his nose "of course i'll edit that out puppy !! i don't plan on exposing my boyfriend's kinks to all of my subscribers"</p><p> </p><p>yunho's cheeks were the prettiest shade of pink right now and mingi was sure he could look at this sight for the rest of his life .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>°•°•°•°•°</p><p> </p><p>_o_oh hi yunho_yah you're all pinky pinky today !!</p><p> </p><p>hongjoong said after yunho opened the door for them . seongjoong were coming over so seonghwa could film the "who knows me better ? friend (mingi) vs boyfriend (hongjoong) vs brother (yunho)" challenge and they agreed to film it at yungi's place mostly because mingi wanted to film their reaction to their outfits .</p><p> </p><p>yunho whined in response "blame mingi !!" seonghwa chuckled and stepped in the house "why ? he finally convinced you to film with him ?"</p><p> </p><p>mingi grinned "yes hyung guess what video are we doing ?"</p><p> </p><p>_um changing roles with my boyfriend ?</p><p> </p><p>_similar to that ...</p><p> </p><p>hongjoong sat on the couch and said "swapping clothes with my boyfriend challenge ?"</p><p> </p><p>_yeahhh !!</p><p> </p><p>_you don't even wear booty shorts yourself mingi why would you do this to my poor brother ?</p><p> </p><p>yunho pouted "exactly hyung !! wow there is really no one as understanding as you who could save me from this little monster"</p><p> </p><p>mingi hugged his boyfriend from behind and started putting kisses all over his neck which was really ticklish "who are you calling a monster ?"</p><p> </p><p>hongjoong shook his head "look at these giants being all lovey dovey !! we're too old for this shit hwa..."</p><p> </p><p>_joong you're only 1 year older then them . also we can be this cute too !!</p><p> </p><p>he said and jumped on top of his boyfriend to start tickling him .</p><p> </p><p>at some point when they were setting things up to start filming and yunho and hongjoong started talking about how they know seonghwa better for sure, mingi took his camera to the kitchen to say something .</p><p> </p><p>"now for obvious reasons i can't continue vlogging while we are filming for seonghwa hyung's channle but i will leave a link to hyung's video here so make sure you'll check it out aaand ... bye for now !!"</p><p> </p><p>°•°•°•°•°</p><p> </p><p>the next footages in mingi's camera were for at least 2 hours after seongjoong left their house .</p><p> </p><p>_soooo !! hi again welcome to our bedroom ! its 7 pm now . we both took a bath after getting a little private time for ourselves and we're starting to think about dinner right now .</p><p> </p><p>yunho laid down next to him on the bed, hugged him from the side and closed his eyes . </p><p> </p><p>_see ? this is the clingy side he hides from you guys !! what happened to your image ?</p><p> </p><p>the older pouted "excuse me you usually film alone and i can't see you a lot on my off_days ! so im not gonna miss this chance even if it ruins my image"</p><p> </p><p>mingi put a hand on his boyfriend's damp hair and smiled "another perk of filming with me !!"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah ... this is nice" he murmured in response and buried his head in his boyfriend's neck .</p><p> </p><p>_also you didn't have to actually announce that we had sex to them !!</p><p> </p><p>_well even if anyone had not realized untill now you told them .</p><p> </p><p>_whatever ...</p><p> </p><p>_get up !! we have to make dinner !!</p><p> </p><p>his boyfriend groaned in response but still went to the kitchen with him .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>vlogging  .  sloppy kisses  .  chinese take out and  booty  shorts  . that was how that night went for mingi .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can comment your ideas for other parts of this series or you can dm me on my twitter : @goldenyunhoe </p><p> </p><p>please comment your opinion those really make my day !! hope you enjoyed it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>